Virtual reality and augmented reality systems exist as distinct display systems. Virtual Reality (VR) refers to a machine generated environment that replicates an environment either real or imagined, simulates a user's physical presence inside the machine generated environment, and allows the user to interact with it. Augmented Reality (AR) refers to machine generated sensory content (including but not limited to video, graphics, sound, olfactory, touch and other forms of virtual content) for the purpose of augmenting or supplementing those inside a physical real-world environment, thus modifying by either enhancing or reducing the user's perception of the reality.
While each has its benefits enhancing a user's experience, to date an application must choose between providing the user either a VR or AR based experienced.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a system that can deliver an integrated VR and AR experience.